Rídiculo espíritu Navideño
by Dryadeh
Summary: A causa de una contienda por un libro, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se quedan encerrados en una clase. Y el único modo de salir es darse un beso bajo el múerdago...One shoot! Reto Navideño [Hermione]&[Draco]


**N/A:** Historia para el Reto Navideño del foro Dramione!

Editado para corregir dedazos y errores.

* * *

**Ridículo Espíritu Navideño**

Blancos copos de nieve caían sobre el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts, depositándose sobre las almenaras y torres, los prados y la superficie helada del lago. El interior del castillo estaba acondicionado para las fiestas navideñas, con los habituales y enormes árboles de Navidad en el Gran Comedor, guirnaldas por las barandillas de las escaleras y muérdagos salpicados aquí y allá en los marcos de las puertas o en medio de los pasillos.

Pasillos por los que Hermione caminaba furiosamente rumbo a la Biblioteca, maldiciendo la ridícula Navidad con sus ridículas tradiciones y su ridículo espíritu navideño por el cual se había visto acorralada bajo el muérdago, que algún graciosillo (Hermione sospechaba que había sido Ron) había colgado en la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con el poco caballeroso Cormac McLaggen. Delante de media casa de Gryffindor, coreada por sus risas y vitoreada por sus gritos, Cormac la había sujetado por los hombros con su característica gentileza y había acallado la protesta de la chica con un beso de sus labios en posición de "besugo" según Hermione y de "besar" según Cormac.

La chica había fruncido el ceño y enrojecido de la furia y de la vergüenza cuando él se apartó, lo que al parecer Cormac había interpretado como una señal de que podía volver a besarla. Hermione tuvo que darle una patada en la espinilla cuando el trató de besarla de nuevo para poder escabullirse, con la túnica descolocada y el pelo revuelto, de él y de todos los hilarantes Gryffindors.

Esa era la razón de que en plena mañana de Navidad se hallara camino de la biblioteca, su refugio, y probablemente el único lugar vacío de cualquier espíritu navideño (siempre se podía contar la Señora Pince para acabar con él).

El plan de Hermione era solicitar el libro de Miranda Goshawk llamado "_Mil y un encantamientos que un buen mago debe saber_" para ir adelantando el trabajo final de Encantamientos. Puesto que todo el mundo estaba contagiado por el espíritu navideño consistente en vaguear con el pijama puesto, presumir de los regalos recibidos y acosar a alguna pobre inocente bajo el muérdago, Hermione contaba con tener la biblioteca o al menos el libro a su disposición.

Claro está que entonces ella no sabía que ese día nada iba a salirle como esperaba.

Nada más llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca que se comunicaba también con las mazmorras, Hermione vio a Draco Malfoy caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya con unos pantalones y un sueter negro de cuello alto bastante favorecedor en contraste con la palidez de su piel. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y aire de ser el dueño del mundo y cuando la vio, sus ojos grises centellearon con un brillo malicioso.

—Feliz Navidad, sangre sucia—siseó cuando estuvieron más cerca —¿Te han regalado muchos libros este año? —se mofó.

—Seguro que no tantos como caprichos y regalos inútiles te han regalado para satisfacer el niño consentido que llevas dentro —respondió Hermione mordazmente girándole el rostro cuando entró por las puertas de la biblioteca.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor después de haber descargado parte de su frustración en una breve lucha verbal con el odioso Malfoy, además de que la agradable familiaridad de la biblioteca comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella. Pero todo el leve bienestar que había hallado en unos segundos, desapareció por completo al darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la seguía.

Fastidiada, Hermione apretó el paso para llegar a la mesa de Madame Pince y chascó la lengua al ver que Malfoy también lo hacía. Como las piernas del chico eran más largas que las de Hermione en un par de zancadas ya la había alcanzando y adelantando lanzándole una mirada de superioridad por encima del hombro.

Ante este hecho, Hermione tuvo impulsos violentos que decidió canalizar mediante el ejercicio físico, es decir, echó a correr hacia la mesa de Pince adelantando al Slytherin que inmediatamente la imitó. La bibliotecaria alzó la cabeza de la lectura del libro en que estaba inmersa dispuesta a darle un buen sermón a quien quiera que con sus pasos acelerados estaba perturbando la paz reinante en la vacía biblioteca, pero soltó un gruñido de sorpresa al ver a dos alumnos de sexto año precipitarse literalmente hacia ella. Lo único que la mujer tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy aterrizaran poco elegantemente sobre su mesa, fue coger su pluma y blandirla a modo de espada hacia ellos en un inútil intento de frenarles.

Mientras Hermione recuperaba la verticalidad apoyándose con las manos en la mesa de la atónita Madame Pince lanzando miradas asesinas a Draco, éste se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa de lado llena de arrogancia y satisfacción.

—¿Se puede saber qué queréis? —chilló Madame Pince una vez recuperada el habla después de ver que Malfoy había plantado su mano sobre el libro que ella estaba leyendo para no perder el equilibrio, arrugando una de sus hojas —¿Qué os habéis creído que es esto? ¡Es una biblioteca!¡ No se puede ir corriendo como locos por ella y mucho menos maltratar... —hizo una pausa para arrancar con esfuerzo el libro de debajo de la mano de Malfoy y asesinarle con la mirada por encima de sus gafas situadas en la punta de la nariz —...los libros.

—Lo sentimos, Señora Pince —se apresuró a replicar Hermione con expresión de arrepentimiento—Estaba buscando el libro de "_Mil y un encanta_...

—..._Encantamientos que todo buen mago debe saber_" de Mirada Goshawk—la interrumpió rápidamente Draco luciendo su expresión más inocente y educada para con la bibliotecaria.

Hermione abrió la boca involuntariamente mirando a Draco totalmente ofendida. Sintió el impulso de lanzarle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, pero decidió que sería más sencillo convencer a la bibliotecaria de que le diera el libro a ella.

—Señora Pince, yo también quiero ese libro y considerando que yo llegué primero, creo que...

—No trates de confundirla, Granger —terció el Slytherin —La señora Pince vio perfectamente que yo fui el primero en llegar, además de que yo pedí el libro antes que tú...—explicó con suficiencia.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sabes perfectamente que me interrumpiste cuando yo estaba pidiéndolo!

La señora Pince deslizaba sus ojos hostiles y desconfiados de uno a otro con su cara arrugada y aspecto de buitre desnutrido, al parecer decidiendo cual de los dos tenía más pinta de ser un maltratador de libros en potencia.

—Haber estado más rápida, Granger—concluyó Draco cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarla con burla y satisfacción.

La Señora Pince desapareció momentáneamente tras un puñado de libros apilados en un extremo de su gran escritorio y cuando reapareció llevaba uno de ellos en las manos. Lo tendió cuidadosamente hacia los chicos y aunque Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, Draco fue más rápido y lo cogió primero.

—¡Cuidado con él! —chilló Pince asesinándoles con la mirada —¡O no os lo dejaré a ninguno!

—Es mío, Granger —presumió Draco colocándose el libro bajo un brazo con una mirada de gato que se acaba de comer un ratón.

—Señora Pince —dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia la bibliotecaria e ignorando la irritante presencia de Draco Malfoy —¿no tiene otro libro? Lo necesito urgentemente y...

—Es el último que queda —respondió la señora Pince categórica y con los labios plegados en una mueca de desagrado que le daba aún más el aire de un buitre.

—¿Pero qué voy a hacer entonces?

—Compártalo con él si es que son capaces de comportarse como personas civilizadas —replicó la mujer alisando esmeradamente la página del libro que Draco había arrugado —y ahora váyanse ¡y sin hacer ruido! —amenazó —¡Y recordad que el libro está hechizado¡ Si lo garabateáis, mancháis o maltratáis de cualquier forma os saldrán forúnculos con forma y colores de bolas de Navidad en la cara!

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Hermione decidió que la Navidad era una mierda. Ni siquiera la señora Pince se libraba del dichoso espíritu navideño aunque eso no la hiciera ser más agradable ni más solidaria por una vez al año.

Y que Draco se alejara de ella casi flotando sobre el suelo de la satisfacción que sentía por haberle fastidiado, no mejoraba mucho su concepto de las Navidades. Le observó unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior y de pronto, salió disparada tras él, en absoluto dispuesta a dejar que ese estúpido Malfoy le arruinará aún más su día de Navidad.

—Malfoy —le llamó cuando éste salió de la biblioteca apretando el paso al percibir que ella le seguía. Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con aire burlón y una mirada malévola.

—¿Sí, Granger? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—¿Cu...cuánto... —Hermione respiró hondo e hizo de tripas corazón para continuar—¿cuánto vas a tardar con el libro?

—No lo sé con seguridad —respondió Malfoy y fingió estar meditando profundamente —Posiblemente hasta después de Navidades o puede que lo use para alisar mis pergaminos durante todo el curso...

Hermione agradeció no tener nada en las manos, porque de lo contrario lo hubiera arrojado contra la petulante sonrisa de Malfoy.

—Eres tan...odioso —le dijo con rabia.

Draco se echó a reír por toda respuesta y Hermione comprendió que insultándole no conseguiría nada.

—La Señora Pince dijo que lo compartiéramos así que tal vez podríamos hacer horarios para...

—Me importa un bledo lo que dijera ese viejo buitre desnutrido —la interrumpió Draco con desdén —El libro es mío.

Y como si esa fuera su última palabra, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, tomando un pasillo a su izquierda. Soltando un suspiro de fastidio, Hermione decidió seguirle y molestarle con la esperanza de que le diera el libro a cambio de librarse de ella.

—Malfoy, necesito ese libro —insistió ella pisándole los talones.

—A lo mejor la Navidad ha afectado tu cabeza sabelotodo, pero por si no lo has notado, no me importa que lo necesites o no —replicó Draco mirándole por encima del hombro sin aflojar el paso.

—Sé que sólo lo quieras para fastidiarme y ya lo has hecho, así que si eres tan amable de...

—No soy amable, Granger —respondió arrastrando irritantemente las palabras —Y aún no te he fastidiado lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto fastidiarme?—preguntó ella con las mejillas coloradas de enfado e indignación.

Draco se detuvo en seco y la miró de un modo muy extraño durante unos segundos. Después parpadeó un par de veces como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño y recuperó su expresión de Malfoy, es decir, su expresión de arrogante insufrible.

—Porque es divertido—dijo y reanudó su veloz marcha.

—¿Y qué hay tan divertido en ello? —continuó Hermione, siguiéndole.

Draco se rió como si ella hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

—Me gusta ver la cara que pones.

—¿Qué cara?

—Pues achicas los ojos, arrugas la nariz y te pones colorada de enfado, además...—Draco se interrumpió abruptamente y después miró a Hermione como si ella hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. La chica le observó con confusión, no pudiendo evitar un escalofrío al pensar que, para odiarla tanto, Malfoy se fijaba mucho en ella y sus reacciones.

—Déjame en paz, Grange r—masculló Draco y apretó el paso de nuevo. Hermione tardó unos segundos en seguirle de nuevo, y alcanzándole le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante.

—Lo haré si me das el libro —propuso.

—Nunca —gruñó Draco mirándola de reojo y aceleró aún más el paso, dejando a Hermione atrás a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el ritmo del chico. Se paró unos instantes para recuperar el resuello y comprendió que Draco nunca le daría el libro por las buenas. Sólo tenías dos opciones: regresar a su torre atestada de Gryffindor embriagados de espíritu navideño y probablemente sufrir algo que otro intento de beso robado bajo el muérdago o quitarle el libro a Malfoy por las malas.

Al recordar la boca de Cormac en posición de ataque, Hermione tomó una decisión temeraria. Respiró hondo y echó a correr hacia Draco, el cual se alejaba por el pasillo caminado con soberbia y el libro bajo el brazo. Le alcanzó en el mismo instante en que él giraba el rostro hacia ella y velozmente, le arrebató el libro, deslizándolo bajo la axila del Slytherin. Soltando un grito de júbilo, echó a correr por el pasillo apretando el libro contra su pecho, mientras Draco la seguía maldiciendo y soltando unas cuantas palabras malsonantes por segundo.

A pesar de estar en sexto curso, ser prefecta y la mejor de su promoción, Hermione no pudo evitar a echarse a reír mientras Draco le pisaba los talones, encontrando muy divertido el hecho de que el orgulloso Malfoy corriera tras ella como un perrito.

—¡Dame el libro, sabelotodo! —escupía Draco tratando de arrebatárselo a cada zancada.

Hermione rió de nuevo hasta que sintió una punzada en las costillas, consecuencia de la carrera y la falta de oxígeno. Viendo un aula a su izquierda con la puerta entreabierta, decidió entrar en ella y tratar de encerrarse dentro hasta que Draco se cansar de esperarla.

Soltando una última risotada, Hermione giró hacia el aula de su izquierda y entró en ella. Se volvió con rapidez y empujó la puerta para cerrarla, y justo cuando ésta iba a taponar la entrada, un pie enfundado en un botín negro y reluciente se interpuso en su camino.

La castaña retrocedió un paso cuando un enfurecido Draco empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared y rebotó, saliendo de nuevo disparada hacía él cuando el chico se adentraba en el aula, con el resultado de que impactó fuertemente contra su cara.

Draco se llevó la mano al rostro soltando un gemido de dolor y diciendo la mayor cantidad de tacos que Hermione había oído en su vida a pesar de que Ron fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, provocando que la chica rompiera a reír ruidosamente. No todos los días se veía al orgulloso y arrogante Draco Malfoy con cara de imbécil y quejándose como un niño pequeño.

No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo por doblegar su incontrolable risa lo justo para preguntar.

—¿Estás bien?

Draco se frotó la nariz y la miró de forma asesina, adentrándose más en el aula sin dejar de lanzar miradas de reojo a la agresiva puerta como si temiera que fuera a volver a atacarle.

—Perfectamente —masculló con ironía —Una empollona me ha robado mi libro y una jodida puerta me ha atacado. Es el mejor día de Navidad que he tenido jamás.

A pesar del enfado que traslucía el chico, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo a carcajadas. Tanto que volvió a quedarse sin aire y sintió la punzada dolorosa del flato reaparecer en su costilla derecha. Aunque pensó que Draco sólo se enardecería más por su risa, el chico se había quedado paralizado a un metro de ella, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. Como _contemplándola_.

—¿Draco? —musitó ella con su risa desaparecida por completo.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó él bruscamente.

—He dicho Malfoy y...

—No, no me has llamado Malfoy—replicó él—Has dicho mi nombre.

Los dos se miraron en silencio conscientes de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Hermione se sentía muy extraña, _extrañamente nerviosa_ más bien. Él la miraba de un modo diferente y ella también le miraba de manera distinta a él.

Cuando Draco se acercó un par de pasos a ella, quedando al alcance de sus manos, Hermione sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza como si estuviera anticipando algo. Entreabrió los labios inconscientemente y le miró.

Y entonces él, en un rápido movimiento... le quitó el libro de las manos y echó a correr hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo sucedido antes de ver a Draco llegando al dintel de la puerta y siendo repelido para aterrizar sobre su culo sangre pura a unos centímetros de ella. Se rió de nuevo al ver a Draco despatarrado en el suelo, con la posición adecuada para "dibujar" un ángel en la nieve si hubiera movido sus brazos y sus piernas, y el dichoso libro abierto por cualquier página a menos de un metro de él. Esta vez, Hermione no se sintió culpable por reírse de él, de hecho, algo en su interior pedía revancha. Así que, sin dejar de reírse, recogió el libro e imitando el modo de caminar de los Malfoy se dirigió a la salida de la clase. Abrió del todo la puerta y se dispuso a flanquearla cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo que no podía ver y que la disparaba con fuerza hacia atrás. Y probablemente hubiera caído en la misma posición que Draco si éste no hubiera estado a sus espaldas y la hubiera sujetado a tiempo, aunque el libro no corrió la misma suerte y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo.

Tanto Hermione como Draco se quedaron paralizados en la posición que estaban, ella con la espalda pegada al pecho de él y el Slytherin con las manos en los brazos de la muchacha.

Él no la soltó y Hermione tampoco se apartó. Permanecieron así unos segundos, quietos, sin decir. Al cabo, Hermione se giró lentamente y le miró a los ojos.

Él la contemplaba embelesado.

—Granger...—susurró él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella y se sorprendió de lo anhelante que sonó su voz.

—Tienes la cara de colores—dijo Draco y rompió a reír soltando a Hermione y alejándose unos pasos. Hermione se llevó instantemente las manos a la cara palpando pequeños bultitos en sus mejillas, frente y nariz de forma circular. Horrorizada miró a Draco que se reía de ella sin parar señalándola con su dedo índice y lo que vio la hizo echarse a reír con tanta o más fuerza que él,

—¿De qué narices te ríes?—preguntó Draco dejando de reírse en el acto.

—De tu cara —respondió ella entre risas —¡Pareces un árbol de Navidad!

—¡Pues anda que tú!—replicó él tremendamente ofendido y para nada satisfecho al comprobar que su inmaculada cara estaba llena de pequeños granitos redondos —¿Se puede saber qué coño es esto?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Señora Pince? —preguntó Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos de tantos reír, al parecer muy tranquila a pesar de tener la cara llena de bolas de Navidad de todos los colores en relieve —Dijo que si maltratábamos el libro, nos saldrían bolas de Navidad por la cara...

—Esa vieja urraca —masculló Draco frotándose la mejilla en un inútil intento de recuperar su tersa piel —¿Cómo me quito esto?

—Me temo que sólo ella puede quitárnoslo —dijo Hermione sin poder contener su risa.

—¿Esta es tu idea de algo divertido? —farfulló Draco enfurruñado —Sé que a nadie le importa que tu vayas por ahí con la cara como un árbol de Navidad pero yo tengo una fama que mantener.

—Oh, sí, tus fans enloquecerían si ven a su ídolo convertido en un acebo con bolas de colores —se burló Hermione, riendo de nuevo. Por extraño que pareciera ella sí encontraba divertida la situación.

—Me largo —informó Draco secamente y se acercó a la supuesta salida con cautela. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y alargó una mano, sin sorprenderse demasiado al notar algo tan firme como la pared en el lugar en el que supuestamente sólo estaba la salida del aula.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione por detrás de él.

—Que estamos encerrados. No sé quien coño ha embrujado este aula, pero tendremos que usar la magia para poder salir—respondió él palpando con las manos la invisible pared. Hermione observó el dintel de la puerta de la que colgaba un pequeño ramillete de muérdago mientras se preguntaba qué razón podría tener alguien para embrujar un aula de modo que no dejara salir a quienes entraran. Se apartó unos pasos cuando Draco retrocedió con la varita en mano y lanzó un _alohomora_ sin obtener resultados. Durante los siguientes quince minutos ambos prefectos probaron todos tipos de hechizos, desde reductores a transformadores, pero el muro invisible continuó en el mismo lugar.

—Esto es genial —masculló Draco pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación para despejar una frente llena de algo que parecían lacasitos de colorines —Atrapado el puto día de Navidad con la sabelotodo y con la cara llena de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los colores tan sólo porque se me ha caído un jodido libro y la bibliotecaria está chiflada.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione tratando de contener su risa —Podría ser peor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? —replicó él ásperamente.

—No es necesario que seas tan desagradable, yo no tengo la culpa.

—Soy desagradable y no me importa que tú no tengas la culpa. De hecho, sí la tienes. Si no hubieras decidido convertirte en una delincuente juvenil robándome el libro y entrando en esta aula, no estaríamos aquí.

—Y si tú no me hubieras quitado el libro con toda la intención de fastidiarme yo no habría tenido que robártelo —respondió Hermione indignada.

—Y si Flitwick no hubiera tomado demasiado whisky de fuego y hechizado este aula yo ya no tendría bolas de Navidad por la cara —acotó él —Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Tú eres la sabelotodo ¿no? Averigua cómo podemos salir de aquí —dijo agriamente.

—Pues en realidad, creo que tengo idea de cómo hacerlo —replicó ella airadamente —Pero no te va a gustar.

—Habla —ordenó él con arrogancia.

—Muy bien —replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos con enfado —¿Has visto el muérdago que hay colgado en el marco de la puerta? Creo que hasta que no nos besemos debajo de él, la puerta no se abrirá.

Draco la miró unos segundos como si no se creyera que Hermione le estuviera hablando en serio y después se echó a reír ruidosamente.

—Muy bueno, Granger, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor.

—Tengo mucho más que tú, pero a diferencia de ti, Malfoy, yo sé cuando debo usarlo —apuntó ella con aire digno.

—Granger, sé que te mueres de ganas por besarme... ¿pero no crees que esto es un poco rebuscado? Bueno, las he visto con excusas peores para ganarse un beso pero tratándose de ti...tendrás que inventar algo mejor para conseguirlo —dijo él mirándola detenidamente de arriba abajo.

—Cormac McLaggen me dio un beso baboso antes de bajar a la biblioteca —dijo Hermione —pero ¿sabes? Prefiero que me bese él antes de que lo hagas tú.

—No lo creo, Granger —respondió él mirándola con petulancia y una media sonrisa de lado que Hermione se sorprendió al considerar sexy —Y en todo caso, eso lo dices porque nunca te he besado.

—Oh, y nunca lo harás créeme.

Draco sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que ella achicaba los ojos, arrugaba la nariz y comenzaba a ponerse colorada como hacía siempre que se enfadaba.

—Tal vez un buen beso es lo que necesitas para dejar de ir por ahí tan estirada.

—Es posible, pero si lo que necesito es un buen beso, tú no puedes ayudarme—aseguró la chica cruzando los brazos con más fuerza aún.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues lo quieras o no, voy a tener que besarte, Granger, porque no quiero permanecer aquí encerrado hasta año nuevo.

—Creía que pensabas que lo del beso bajo el muérdago era sólo una invención mía para conseguir que me besarás —aseguró Hermione mordazmente.

—Creo que hay parte de eso —dijo él ofendido —pero también tiene cierta lógica que sólo podamos salir de ese modo y puesto que nada más ha funcionado, creo que podré soportar besarte un momento si así puedo librarme de tu presencia.

—Me parece muy bien, pero creo que prefiero seguir intentándolo por otros medios antes de tener que recurrir a eso —dijo ella orgullosamente.

Draco resopló con fastidio y la sujetó por el antebrazo tirando de ella hasta el dintel de la puerta.

—Ahora vamos a besarnos —impuso él en su tono más autoritario.

—No.

—Lo haremos —insistió él y ante la nueva negativa de Hermione, la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo tanto hacia él, que Hermione tuvo que echar el rostro hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara.

—Está bien —murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas y el latido acelerado de su corazón y rogando por que él no lo notara—Pero sólo un beso rápido.

—Rápido...si... —susurró él mirándola como hipnotizado. Hermione sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían mientras Draco se acercaba a su boca y su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos, es que Draco Malfoy tenía unos labios muy sensuales que no se parecían nada a los de un besugo.

Y cuando sus labios se rozaron brevemente, reconociéndose en una lánguida caricia, Hermione dejó de pensar por primera vez en su vida. Sus manos se movieron con vida propia hacia el cuello del chico y las de él se afianzaron más en su espalda de modo que quedaron completamente pegados. Draco acarició delicadamente los labios de Hermione con los suyos y se sintió poseído por el incontrolable impulso de morderle su carnoso labio inferior y de hundir la lengua a su boca, y cuando la chica soltó un leve gemido de placer, no pudo contenerse más y la besó profundamente. Ambas bocas se entreabrieron y acoplaron como dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaba a la perfección, y sus lenguas se unieron con anhelo, como si llevaran mucho tiempo esperando ese momento.

Durante aproximadamente un largo minuto se besaron de manera lenta, dulce e intensa y cuando se separaron suavemente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. El primero en abrirlos fue Draco y por unos instantes, observó el rostro relajado y hermoso a pesar de los pequeños bultos de colores que lo salpicaban. Sobresaltado por lo que acaba de hacer, la soltó y se apartó de ella bruscamente, como repelido.

Hermione abrió los ojos entonces, le miró y comprendió lo que había sucedido. Sintió que sus mejillas e incluso su frente se llenaban de rubor y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Acababa de besar a Draco Malfoy como si la vida le fuera en ello, y tampoco es que él la hubiera rechazado. Se recolocó el pelo tratando de recuperar su serenidad y sin darse cuenta dio un paso atrás, atravesando el umbral de la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo en el pasillo.

—Ha...ha funcionado —murmuró, pero por la expresión que lucía Draco, esa no parecía ser una de sus preocupaciones.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca.

—Ya...podemos salir.

—Sí —repitió él, aunque ninguno de los se movió.

—¿Qué...

—Olvídalo —la interrumpió Draco bruscamente —Solamente nos hemos besado para salir de aquí y es posible que el muérdago estuviera hechizado o rociado con amortentia o...

—Será el ridículo espíritu Navideño —sugirió Hermione tan deseosa como él de encontrar una explicación coherente a que se hubiera besado con su peor enemigo.

—Sí.

—Sí.

Los dos se miraron durante unos largos instantes en silencio en los que Draco se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo un par de veces al menos. Al fin, tragó saliva sonoramente y se dirigió a la salida bajo la que estaba Hermione, parándose en seco cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca.

Hermione, sintiéndose muy violenta e incómoda, se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y sólo entonces Draco salió evitando desesperadamente el mirarla. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver que el Slytherin se disponía a marcharse sin decirle nada más y su corazón latió con renovados bríos cuando él se detuvo a un par de metros de ella. Volvió lentamente el rostro de modo que ella pudiera ver su perfil y a media voz susurró:

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco—musitó ella.

Pudo ver una fugaz sonrisa de lado en la boca de Draco, pero pronto se volvió de nuevo y siguió caminando sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

Hermione se quedó parada mucho tiempo después de que él se hubiera ido, maldiciendo y adorando alternativamente el espíritu Navideño. Al fin se puso en marcha, con una mano apretada contra sus labios plegados en una sonrisa estúpida.

Y ninguno de los dos se acordó de recoger el dichoso libro.

* * *

_Sí, es un one shoot un poco chorras y cutre xD pero considerando que la idea fue fruto de un "supuesto" momento de estudio mientras escuchaba Pretty Fly de The Offsprings, lo justifica un poco. He intentado darle un poco de humor, pero me parece que se me da muy bien la cosa xD y dado el hecho de que dejo un "final abierto", os digo por si alguna le interesara que lo continuara, que esto sólo es one shoot y bastante cutre por cierto xD En fin, si os ha gustado (o sino lo ha hecho) dadle a "Go" y dejadme un r&r :) que quiero ver vuestro espíritu navideño xD_

_Que conste que me encanta la Navidad! (si me pasara lo que a Hermione aún más lo haría xD)_ **FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Con cariño, Dry!


End file.
